Post Scriptum
by Furieuse
Summary: Je faisais face à mes doutes. Mes derniers. La mort était-elle plus qu'un état ? Je n'en savais rien, et j'allais y gouter prochainement. C'était fini. Ma décision était prise. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre autrement. Même si je devais mourir sur l'asphalte de Washington, perdre la vie sur un coup de feu et quitter ma famille après une lente agonie. Ma vie, ma mort. Je fus Ziva David.


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^ _

_La vie est comme un livre, une succession de pages à tourner, de chapitres à découvrir et de mots à lire. Je pense qu'un chapitre se clôt ici. Je doute sincèrement que vous me retrouviez avec une nouvelle histoire (bon hormis mon SS-Nanoushka ^^). Peut être, auriez vous la (mal)chance de découvrir certaines des mises à jour que j'avais promis, mais probablement pas immédiatement._

_Je profite de ce texte pour remercier toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré ici. Toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai pu discuter, qui m'ont appris, que j'ai pu aider, aussi, du moins je l'espère. Toutes ces personnes (et je parle de personnes) que j'ai pu apprécier. Je me répète souvent ces derniers temps, mais, si on désire discuter je reste (relativement) accessible via PM (euh, par contre la réponse rapide, c'est pas mon délire… je précise ^^) et surtout via mail._

_En attendant, je vous laisse lire ce texte que j'ai eu tant de mal à écrire, en espérant que j'arriverais à vous transporter là où je n'aurais, probablement, plus l'occasion de vous emmener. Récit violent, je le précise ; poignant, je l'espère... _

_Bonne lecture, et merci à toutes…_

_Furieuse._

* * *

**Post Scriptum**

_Littéralement « écrit après », il est généralement annexé à la fin d'une lettre. Il peut permettre d'éclairer l'écrit qui précède._

* * *

Je remis chacun de mes écouteurs. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'appartement, de son appartement.

Il fallait que je parte.

Il fallait que je quitte Tony et son regard. Que je _le _quitte.

Cette réflexion me vrilla le cœur.

Comment partir d'un confort qu'on n'avait jamais eu et qu'on n'aura plus jamais ?

Comment partir d'une famille que j'avais aimée de tout mon cœur brisé.

Je refusais que l'équipe, _mon équipe_, soit emportée et victime d'un combat qui n'était pas le sien.

La mort était-elle plus qu'un état ?

Je n'en savais rien, et j'allais y gouter prochainement.

.

Si jamais j'arrivais à survivre, je me promettais de revenir les voir. Tous.

C'était une promesse, ma dernière. C'était mon dernier pacte.

.

Je sortis de l'immeuble, je marchais doucement, mes pas dans le rythme de ma musique.

Mes dernières notes, mes derniers pas, mes derniers moments.

Je me retournais vers l'endroit que je venais de quitter.

Oui, je reviendrais.

Mon corps entier frissonna sous mon paradoxe.

Je le savais. Je ne survivrais pas.

.

Je m'étais toujours demandé, si je sentirais la mort s'approcher pour me prendre.

La réponse est affirmative.

Mieux que ça, j'allais vers elle.

J'augmentai le volume de la musique. Je ne voulais pas entendre le monde extérieur.

Non, je voulais vivre mes dernières minutes, autrement que j'avais vécu ma vie.

Autrement qu'en agissant sans savoir pourquoi je le faisais. Oui, je voulais être libre, simplement moi, ne serait-ce que pour ces dernières secondes.

Je voulais me dire, je voulais _pouvoir_ me dire, enfin, que j'avais choisi ma vie. Ou plutôt qu'à défaut d'avoir choisi mon chemin de vie, j'avais choisi mon chemin de mort.

Je voulais pouvoir me dire que je n'étais pas qu'un pion dans un jeu d'échec qui me dépassait. Que, pour une fois au cours de mon existence, j'avais obéi à la femme que j'étais au plus profond de moi.

Que j'avais agi sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

Je voulais être moi, une unique fois dans ma vie.

.

Je ne pensais à rien. Je repensais à tout.

Des souvenirs les plus récents, cet amour partagé mais implicite avec Tony. Des souvenirs d'enquêtes. Des souvenirs d'amitié, de famille. Le froid de l'Amérique et la chaleur de mes relations avec l'équipe, mon équipe.

Puis je remontais plus loin dans ma mémoire. Israël, les missions du Mossad, mon père. Le soleil et la chaleur en contradiction avec la froideur de mon métier. Mais que j'aimais cette période… Loin des pensées moroses qui m'avaient assailli lorsque je m'étais retrouvée seule, ici, pour la première fois.

Avant, je choisissais de ne pas accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un. En Amérique, il m'avait fallu gagner la confiance de personnes aussi méfiantes que moi.

Mais comment gagner la confiance de quelqu'un lorsqu'on ne sait pas qui on est, lorsque le sang de sa propre famille repose à tout jamais sur ses doigts ?

Plus loin encore, je me souvenais de la détresse qui s'était emparée de moi à la mort de Tali et de ma mère. Le sentiment d'abandon. La refonte de mes idéaux. Le cœur brisé comme de la glace, et chauffé par la flamme diabolique de la vengeance.

Si j'arrivais à revenir encore plus loin, j'apercevais de la joie. Du bonheur. Une chaleur familiale, en accord avec le temps radieux que le bassin méditerranéen m'apportait.

C'était ça. Initialement, tout allait bien. Tout était présent pour que je puisse être une femme heureuse et épanouie.

Tout, oui. Sauf ma volonté, sauf ma destinée, peut-être.

.

Je savais que je vivais mes dernières minutes.

J'espérais secrètement que l'équipe avait compris ce vers quoi j'allais, le choix que j'avais fait.

Que Tony avait compris pourquoi j'étais allée le voir hier soir. Pourquoi j'avais enfin osé passer une nuit avec lui.

Que Gibbs avait deviné pourquoi, j'avais tenu à le remercier. Pourquoi j'avais eu tant de mal a réprimer mes larmes en quittant sa cave, et pourquoi j'avais mis si longtemps à sortir de chez lui. Pourquoi j'avais observé toute sa maison, comme pour en garder la trace et le souvenir.

Bien sur, j'aurais pu agir autrement.

J'aurais pu tout leur dire. Expliquer pourquoi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne ferais pas en sorte de me battre. Leur faire comprendre pourquoi il valait mieux, pour eux, que je parte maintenant.

Mais, ils m'en auraient empêchée. Ils m'auraient protégée.

Et leur protection aurait eu l'effet que je combattais.

Oui, le fait même qu'ils s'opposent à ce règlement de compte les aurait fait plonger avec moi. Et je le refusais.

Je voulais bien être au centre de leur déception, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffrent et qu'ils meurent par ma propre faute.

Non.

Je me l'interdisais.

.

Bien sur, j'aurais pu solliciter le Mossad pour avoir une protection particulière. Mais je me serais retrouvée en mission dans une zone, où, finalement, je ne les verrais plus.

Ils m'auraient pensé morte. Ils auraient pris cette fuite pour un abandon.

Je les aurais compris, et, de mon côté, ne plus les voir aurait été aussi une forme de mort.

L'un contre l'autre, autant qu'elle me prenne une fois pour toute.

Je l'avais tant de fois narguée. Tant de fois, je lui avais fossé compagnie devant la porte de l'Enfer.

Je lui devais bien ça.

Oh oui.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur de cet immeuble.

J'étais passée des centaines de fois, ici, devant lui. Oui, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais mourir ici.

Je pensais honnêtement que la fin de mon temps se serait faite après un échange de coups de feu. Après une course poursuite. Après une mission.

Mais non.

Cet immeuble était plus haut que dans mon souvenir. Plus impressionnant, plus majestueux.

Comme si le fait que ma vie allait se terminer, me faisait voir les choses autrement.

Je levais la tête vers le ciel. Il faisait beau. Froid, oui, mais beau.

Un beau temps pour une dernière heure.

.

Je fouillai dans ma poche pour récupérer mon téléphone.

Je changeai de piste, tout en augmentant le volume, d'encore un cran.

J'attrapai mon arme de service.

Je la soupesai. L'observai. Je m'étais habituée à celle-ci, mon Sig, même si ma préférence allait toujours pour mon Jericho.

Je vérifiai le chargeur. Douze balles, bien assez pour ce que j'allais faire.

Puis, je le rangeai dans ma poche.

Je passai mon pouce sur l'insigne que j'avais saisi.

NCIS.

J'esquissai un sourire. L'ensemble de ma vie américaine pouvait être réunie sous le signe de cet emblème.

.

Je regardai l'avenue gigantesque qui me faisait face.

C'était beau, c'était sombre.

Il y avait bien une voiture qui arrivait.

Longtemps, je fixai du regard celle-ci. Comme si ça changerait quelque chose.

Quelques vrombissements de moteur plus tard, elle était passée, partie. Comme les autres. Comme d'autres.

Comme le train de la vie. Comme le temps qui passe.

J'esquissai un sourire en repensant à ce soir de Noël où Tony, bien qu'un peu éméché, avait tenté de m'expliquer pourquoi chaque année qui se déroulait, était effectivement plus rapide que les précédentes.

Il était loin le temps de cette insouciance. Pour moi, chaque année passait plus vite que la précédente parce que c'était un an de gagné dans ma course contre la mort.

Un an, sur les trente et un que j'avais vécu… une bagatelle.

Un bruit de moteur me tira de ma rêverie.

Je le savais, c'était fini.

Et alors ?

.

Je sortis mon arme de ma poche. Je fixai des yeux cette moto, les deux hommes en noir dessus.

Je levai les deux mains, mon arme dans la main droite.

Je n'allais pas tirer non, ce n'était pas mon but.

Qu'ils fassent leur travail, jusqu'au bout.

La moto ralentit en passant devant moi. J'attendis, les deux paumes, à mi hauteur, face à ces deux hommes casqués, en signe de soumission.

Mon regard passa sur ces deux hommes, en train d'effectuer un travail que j'avais moi-même fait.

Le passager sortit son pistolet armé de son silencieux.

J'aurais eu le temps d'armer et de tirer. De les tuer, eux.

Mais il aurait fallu que je le veuille.

Etait-ce seulement le cas ?

.

Non.

La réponse était claire. Si simple. Si bête.

Je m'étais toujours battue pour vivre. Aujourd'hui, j'allais mourir, et je le faisais fièrement.

M'avait-on forcée à vivre ? Ou me forçait-on à mourir ?

Ces deux hommes allaient m'enlever de cette terre.

Une exécution. Dans quelques secondes je serais au sol. Morte.

Un sourire me barra le visage.

Je m'adressai à celui qui allait tirer. J'avais besoin de le dire, même si je savais qu'il ne m'entendrait pas.

Lui dire, à lui, qui dans deux jours sera auprès de sa famille, et qui aura oublié cette cible dans les rues de Washington.

Peut-être, seulement, que j'avais besoin de dire à voix haute le résultat de trente années de vie.

Peut être, que je cherchais juste à me trouver des bonnes raisons. Que je ne supportais plus cette vie-ci. Que je ne méritais pas plus.

Peut-être que je n'avais jamais était aussi forte que je le prétendais. Que depuis le début de mon existence, je n'attendais que cet instant.

Peut-être même que j'étais simplement en train de maquiller mon suicide.

Peut-être que je n'étais que lâche et que je refusais les responsabilités qui étaient les miennes.

Oui, peut-être que c'était tout ça à la fois.

J'avais simplement besoin d'extérioriser une dernière fois. Alors je criai.

« Tire, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici »

Le coup partit.

Je sentis ma chair se déchirer.

Je sentis les deux munitions pénétrer dans mon organisme.

Je les sentais me déchiqueter.

C'était insupportable.

Je m'effondrai.

C'était terminé.

.

J'aurais pu admirer cette femme.

Celle qui avait préféré mourir, par amour.

Celle qui avait levé son arme, non pour tirer, une fois encore, mais pour dire "tuez-moi".

Celle qui avait oublié ses principes et ces préceptes.

Celle qui, définitivement, s'en était allée rejoindre ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt.

Oui, j'aurais pu l'admirer.

Mais cette femme qui s'appelait Ziva David, et cette femme c'était moi.

Et, quelque soit la beauté de son geste, si on m'avait confié cette enquête, je ne l'aurais pas comprise.

J'aurais regardé son corps, j'aurais agi comme à chaque fois.

Je me serais demandé comment on pouvait agir aussi lâchement.

Je me serais interrogé sur la capacité de l'être humain à fuir les responsabilités.

Je me serais questionné sur la bêtise humaine.

Je devais avoir changé. Ça devait être ça.

.

J'étais tombée, la tête la première. Le son de ma chute raisonnait.

Il n'avait pas visé le cœur. Il était moins entrainé que je l'étais quand je faisais ça.

La douleur était insupportable.

J'en aurais pleuré.

Mais non, je ne laisserais pas de larmes couler sur mes joues.

Les dents serrées, le souffle coupé, je sentais le sang s'échapper de ma blessure.

Combien de temps allais-je passer à agoniser ?

Je tentai de me souvenir des autopsies de Ducky et de mes cours au Mossad.

Mais non, je ne savais plus.

Etait-ce vraiment important ?

Non.

La question n'était pas de savoir quand.

.

Je me concentrai sur le sol.

J'essayai d'oublier la douleur.

De penser que dans quelques minutes, voire secondes, je ne serais plus.

Ou plutôt qu'un cadavre, symbole de la folie humaine, que j'avais fait plus que servir tout au long de mon existence.

Je faisais partie des personnes qui étaient sans doute plus bénéfique pour l'humanité une fois morte qu'en vie.

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

Je me devinais de plus en plus faible. De moins en moins vivante.

La moindre respiration me faisait tressauter. Et le moindre tressautement me faisait souffrir.

Chaque souffrance entrainait un mouvement musculaire incontrôlable, qui me faisait encore plus mal.

Je sentais ma bouche se remplir de l'odeur caractéristique du sang.

Sang qui s'écoulait de ma blessure.

Je m'efforçais de lutter contre l'inconscience qui me tendait les bras.

Moi qui avais voulu mourir, voulais-je vivre ?

Si je fermais les yeux, je sombrais ; si je sombrais, je mourrais.

.

Pourquoi étais-je sortie ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fuis, lorsque je le pouvais encore ?

Pourquoi avais-je gardé mon téléphone ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas tiré tout à l'heure ?

Pourquoi ce désir de mourir ? Ce désir d'en finir ?

.

Il était trop tard. J'avais choisi.

J'avais sauté, sans filet, sans corde.

J'avais tout fait pour aller le plus haut, pour aller le plus loin possible.

Mais j'avais simplement oublié que l'élan n'était qu'un mouvement. Qu'un mouvement se conclu par une fin. Que, par définition, il était instable.

Alors, j'avais chuté.

Et, plus on va loin, plus la chute est brutale.

Loin d'être encore celle qui se battait, j'avais préféré tenter d'atterrir doucement.

Voilà l'effet : mon corps, le sol, la douleur, le sang.

Oui, la mort, simplement.

La seule à tenir ses promesses. La seule qui ne m'avait pas trahie.

La seule que je n'avais pas trahie, cette formule était sans doute plus juste.

.

Mais pourquoi perdre ses dernières secondes à des discussions sémantiques, sans importance ?

Pourquoi avoir perdu sa vie à faire ?

J'aimais les actes, pourquoi est ce qu'aujourd'hui, je les regrettais ?

.

Si j'avais la possibilité de vivre autrement, l'aurais-je fait ?

La réponse ne sautait aux yeux. Non, je n'aurais agi autrement. J'en étais incapable.

Quitte à mourir sur l'asphalte de Washington.

Quitte à perdre la vie sur un coup de feu.

Quitte à mourir dans une lente agonie.

.

On m'avait dit que le moment entre vie et mort permettait de voir défiler sa vie.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Je sentais le sang s'écouler.

Je n'entendais plus le monde.

Si tant est que j'avais fait l'effort de l'entendre de mon vivant.

La vie était une illusion.

Ma douleur était réelle.

Mais qu'importe.

.

Je savais souffrir. Je l'avais assez expérimenté.

La vie me l'avait appris.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette souffrance.

Mais, par amour, j'aurais pu endurer tellement de choses.

Je ne voulais pas que mon dernier geste soit inutile. Je voulais qu'il les sauve.

Eux.

.

J'avais froid. J'avais chaud.

Je ne savais plus. Je ne faisais plus la différence.

Mon corps était engourdi.

J'avais fermé les yeux depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité.

L'éternité…

Il y a peu, encore, j'en aurais souri.

Mais comment penser à l'éternité lorsque notre vie ne s'écoulera plus d'ici quelques minutes. Secondes, peut être.

.

Le sang dans ma gorge.

La douleur des deux projectiles d'acier.

Mes tremblements.

Une telle souffrance.

L'envie de mourir immédiatement. De ne plus avoir à faire face à ça.

Je m'étais souvent sortie de situations comme celle-ci.

Ou plutôt, on m'avait sorti.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais seule. Et c'était un choix.

Pour eux.

.

La souffrance.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Immobilisée au sol.

Le liquide poisseux qui me permettait de vivre s'écoulait lentement.

J'allais mourir.

.

Alors, c'était cette sensation que j'avais tant de fois faite ressentir.

Peu à peu, les lumières de la ville semblaient se ternir. Mes paupières, lourdes, se fermaient d'elle-même.

Je quittais la vie. Je quittais ma vie.

Je ne parvenais plus à respirer.

Je ne sentais plus l'air arriver dans mes poumons.

Je ne sentais plus rien.

Peut être était-ce parce que je n'étais plus…

.

Je tentais de réunir mes dernières forces.

Peut être étais-ce trop tard.

Peut être que je ne pourrais pas formuler mon dernier espoir.

Je ne savais plus si j'étais lucide.

Si j'étais là. Si j'étais autre part.

Si j'étais consciente. Si j'étais inconsciente.

Si j'étais en vie. Si j'étais morte.

Mon cerveau semblait happé par la douleur. Mon cœur par la souffrance.

.

J'avais voulu retrouver le bon chemin et je m'étais perdue.

J'avais voulu vivre et j'étais morte.

C'était ainsi.

C'était fini.

Une dernière image en tête. L'équipe.

Un dernier soupir.

Un dernier gémissement.

Un dernier tressautement.

Un dernier mouvement que je n'avais pas pu contrôler.

C'était terminé.

.

Je partais. Je les quittais.

Pour eux. A eux.

Eux que j'avais aimés. Que j'avais _osé_ aimer.

Pour eux, je ne serais plus qu'un simple reflet de l'invisible.

* * *

_Voilà… Je sais que les scénaristes n'ont pas opté pour une fin comme celle-ci. Je n'ai pas regardé la saison 11 et je n'ai pas envie de voir à quel point ils ont dénaturé un personnage qui avait tant inspiré ma plume. (et puis, c'est pas nouveau, alors ^^)_

_Un dernier texte sombre et dramatique. Fin d'une collaboration entre des scénaristes et une actrice, crépuscule de la vie d'un personnage en la personne de Ziva David. Profitez de la votre, de vie, tant qu'elle est là…_

_(et en PS (autre que ce texte ;) ), j'ai lu rapidement sur le forum que certaines auteurs avaient envie de faire une fic dans le style de Plume et se posaient la question des persos. Utilisez et abusez du mien si vous le voulez… attention cependant au mal de tête après, ouais, être Furieuse, ça ne s'improvise pas ! :D )_


End file.
